I Can Still Hear You
by PassageWanderer
Summary: Following the War, as a payment for their lives, the Ministry has grant those previous Seventh years who fought for their cause to go back for their final year at the expense of the Ministry, but there is also a catch. As they find therapy in eachother to heal their wounds, the Ministry devels in once again. The Ministry reconstructing the Wizarding World... their way. R&R!
1. Like Everyone Else

**! ! I don't own HP !**

**I only own this st****ory, =]]!**

**A marrige Law Drabble! We all love these! Mine is NOT like so many others! But so different because I'm going to make this painstakingly drawn out for the best effect. Because I'm always one for a facinating story and never one for a quick ending =]!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Like Everyone Else**

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Hot flashes of pain seared through her body as she looked into Bellatrix Lestrange's crazed eyes as she conjourned yet another Cruciasious Curse on her. When it lifted Bellatrix screamed in her face just inches from hers. Demanding where they had found the sword._

_All Hermione could do was sob. Bellatrix pulled out her dagger and began to carve into Hermione's skin. It was only a pin prick next to the curses that she was sure to come again soon. Hermione heard a shuffle and barely mustered strength to look up. There he stood, horror written on his face. Bellatrix looked into her nephew's face._

_"What is it Draco?" she said so calmly as if talking over afternoon tea._

_Draco didn't say a word. Only looking into Hermione's eyes, he couldn't look away. The scene fogged as Hermione's eyes shot open._

Another nightmare of that horrible time. She looked at her clock and it read 5 a.m. She looked at the ceiling, at least she had gotten some kind of sleep. She heard a ruffling out side of her door. She grabbed her wand under her pillow, and was ready to come out from her bed when the door slid open and in tip toed Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasly, you know I'm still skiddish… why do you sneak around my room?"

Hermione had immedeatly moved to The Burrow after things had settled and the clean up and rebuilding of Hogwarts had finished. Ginny had been coming into her room. They both suffered from the post dramatic Stress from the war, and both found therapy in eachother.

"Which one did you have?" Ginny asked.

"The one I have the most often,"

"Oh the one where Malfoy stares into your eyes and you fell unconscious after being cursed continuously."

"For lack of better words, yes." Both women laughed. "What about you?"

"When I seen Harry dead."

The room fell silent for a moment, that thought alone haunted the whole house.

They heard movement from downsairs. They both knew it to be Mrs Weasly preparing breakfast. So they both put on their house coats and made their way to the kitchen.

Harry sat there and beamed as Ginny walked in, and she sat down beside him and hugged his arm. Because their bodies had not yet adjusted to normality just yet, even after three months. Ron walked into the room and sat down next to Hermione and he put his head on her shoulder.

"I heard you again," he told Hermione softly. She knew what he meant. Hearing her screams as Bellatrix threw curse after curse, and he was powerless as he was locked in the cellar. They all sat in silence as Mrs. Weasly made the food. George came into the room. The air in the room was so thick someone could cut it with a knife. George hasn't been himself since Fred had gone. He joked around still, but something seemed to be missing.

"Mornin Mates!" he chirped. Everyone tried to smile, but things were silent after a few returned mumbles.

"Sounds like everyone had a pretty crappy night." Ginny said. Everyone smiled in agreement, the first moment of normalcy they have shared in the months following the war.

The sun was up now over the hills. Hermione smiled, she was happy… things couldn't be any better.

They all suddenly heard a tapping at the window. It was an owl carrying a package. Mrs. Weasly opened the window, paid the owl, and turned to everyone in the room.

"It's from Hogwarts," she opened the package. "There's a note for each of you except George." She looked at each of them confused.

Hermione opened the letter, and seen it was Professor McGonagall's handwriting.

_Ms Granger,_

_Due to request of the ministry, they have offered all previous seventh year students a full year at the expense of the Ministry Treasury. As a Gratituity to those who participated in our cause. Please Join this new school year with us. A Response would be greatly appreciated._

_Head Mistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Contact myself personally, I have some questions to ask of you._

Hermione's curiosity spiked as she finished reading her letter. She waited for the others to finish before asking what the others thought.

"I'm already a seventh year, but they're paying for everything for my year as well…" Ginny told no one in particular. But Mrs Weasly let out an excited yelp. Hermione smiled. For the first time, brand new everything at no cost to them.

"This is fantastic!" Harry finally said something for the first time this morning. Hermione's excitement started to build again.

School… Learning… Being back at the place she loved most. Hogwarts school.

The next few days were buzzing as they prepared their ways for a brand new start. They had gone to Diagon Ally and retrieved all they needed for the new year.

Before they knew it, they were on the Train heading to the school they all knew and loved.

Harry looked out the window at the passing landscape. "I'm in such a state right now you guys, I really don't know how to feel." Harry couldn't stop smiling. They all couldn't. After some small talk Hermione got up.

Ron grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the ladies room if you must know," She pulled her wrist from his grasp. He seemed really clingy lately. And she wasn't sure why but it was annoying her greatly. She slid the door closed and turned around and bumped into something hard. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

"—It's fine really."

Hermione stopped and looked up. "Draco—"

"Hello… Hermione." Draco said softly. They stood there in the small hallway for a few moments. Hermione was very close to him. She could smell his clogne on him, a sweet and musky smell. She hadn't realized but he held both of her elbows.

"I"m sorry, I should have watched where I was going," as she was rambling he had taken her wrist and turned it over to reveal her scar. It had mosly healed, but it stood white against her already paled skin. He looked at it painfully. She stared at him. Anytime she thought about Draco now, she always thought of how the war had too changed him. But she had heard that his parents were now in hiding and only barely contacting Draco when they could. He must be very lonely. She stood there silently as he looked at her scar.

"Draco," she started gently.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have seen you coming from the compartment. My apologies." He dropped his hands from her arms and made his way past her. She watched him disappear and she heard the compartment door from behind her.

"Is everything alright 'Mione?" it was Harry. "I seen Malfoy, he didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"No, he just stood there and he-" she put her hand over her scar and rubbed it. "He's just like us Harry, he suffers from horrible dreams. He might suffer more even-"

"I know. You know if it wasn't for him, things would have turned out very different. And I do mean very differently." He looked at her scar too.

"He didn't say it was you to Bellatrix, and he came into the room just before you did, and had stopped Bellatrix before she could curse me again. We owe him a lot." she said softly.

Harry nodded then looked back at Hermione. He smiled softly and then went back. Hermione rubbed her scar once more where Draco had so tenderly held. She shook her head and went about going to the lavatory and went back to the compartment. They were getting close to the school so they all changed into their robes and awaited to return to their beloved school.

* * *

**Pleas Read & Review to let me know what you think!**

**_Sage_**


	2. Much Deserved

**NOT MINE**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Much Deserved**

They had all arrived at the school. When they all had arrived in front of the doors of the great Hall they were told not to go in just yet. She looked around and saw most of her friends. The friends that had fought with her, the friends she fought for, and those she survived with. She saw the age on each face, the dark circles under each eye. She knew the feeling well. She was curious as she stood among the younger seventh years as well. They were asked to stay behind as well. When the sorting was finished, then they were all told to gather in front of the entire Great Hall full of new faces.

"Attention students," said Professor McGonagall. "I would like you all to take a look at these young men and women standing before you, all of whom risked their lives to save each and every one of us in this room. They all played a part in a very pivotal point in our history. Not just as students of Hogwarts, but as witches and wizards alike. As you look into the faces of these individuals, know that because of them, we are allowed to sit here without fear, to learn at each and every level of each and every student. To be able to be students at THIS school. Please, let's give these young people their seventh year back to them."

With that a great thunder of applause erupted from each table. Each student and each teacher.

Hermione could hardly control herself as she looked into the eyes of the younger students, who knew the importance of what McGonagall had been talking about. She smiled in thanks, and so did a lot of her fellow seventh years. They had only thought they were trying to survive, but in reality… they had served a greater purpose than that.

"You may now be seated, just a few reminders before we begin—"

Hermione felt at one with the students around her. She didn't want this moment to end. There were no enemies anymore. There was no more to fear. There was no more to care for but studying and getting good grade, and hopefully getting a good job after graduation. She sighed as she looked around the great Hall. Her eyes landed on the blond on the other side of the Hall. He was talking and laughing with other Seventh years. Since Crabbe and Goyle were gone, he didn't have to be a leader. He was leading with the others who came back with them from the war. We have lost but in the end we grew stronger together. Draco seen her from across the room, their eyes met for the first time since the train. His smile didn't leave his face like it had before the war. He acknowledged her with a nod and her as well.

The evening seemed to fly by in a haze. As they were all dismissed from the Great Hall to their dormitories. Upon arriving the older seventh years didn't know how their dormitories were to work with only a specific number of beds allowed each year. But as it seems another section of rooms had been added to the towers. "8th Years" is what the plaque read.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville all sat in silence. They were all taking in what was happening only a little at a time for fear it was a dream. The Common room was just as they remembered it. With all the red and gold mingled together in perfect harmony. Pictures and sculptures of Lions mingled here and there. The symbol of the house of Gryffindor.

Hermione spoke first. "Well I suppose we should be off to bed. It is getting late and we have our first lessons tomorrow," she could hardly conceal her excitement.

Before they all had left the room Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.

"Professor?" they all looked at each other then back to her.

"Why are you here so late?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid, there is something I must tell you," her face seemed confused hurt and angry, twisted into some unidentified emotion.

"What's wrong?" Neville's voice seemed to shake a little at the look on McGonagall's face.

"I'm not really sure, but as it's just a rumor, I feel I should come to you all first," she was still looking at the floor in her confused expression. Twisting her fingers together, not looking at either of them.

"… What is the rumor, Minerva?" Harry asked her. They all looked at her intently.

"Calm down Potter. It's nothing serious—well, never mind. It is serious—But not 'another War serious. Though I think it should be—then again, I see why they would have such an idea…"

Now they were confused, and they were beginning to understand why her emotions were so twisted together.

"Just say it please! I'm going sick with worry!" Hermione managed to say.

"Well, there are talks of a Marriage Law."

"Seriously?"

"What!?"

"Please tell me you're joking?"

"No I'm sorry. There are just talks. But my questions will be answered next week by the minister."

They all stood there in shock.

"Yes, well—I will inform you if any other conditions arise." With that she turned and left the room.

After brief discussion of the disturbing conditions arising. They finally went to bed.

_He looked into her eyes, He couldn't look away…_

She awoke early the next morning, dressed early and went to the great Hall for breakfast. Hardly anyone was there. So she sat at the Gryffindor table and ate silently. The door to the great hall had opened again and she casually looked over to find Draco there. He had seen her too when he stopped suddenly.

His thoughts mingled back to what McGonagall had said last night. She silently wondered if he had heard the talks of the Marriage law. She felt the bench shift next to her and she looked up. Draco had sat down beside her. She looked around and no one seemed to notice or care but her.

"How are you this morning?" He asked lightly as he buttered some toast.

"Oh- uhm, fine…. And you?" she said not really sure how to feel.

"Did you sleep well?" he had struck a chord.

"Yes, uhm—well that is… not really. I haven't since—"she looked down at her hand again. She covered her scar with the other hand. Her eyes filled with tears and she went to stand up. Draco had grabbed her hand and held it. They sat in silence a while, while he held her hand and she sat there confused. Finally she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk on the grounds. I will see you in class." She walked hastily towards the lake and she breathed heavily. Her heart racing in her chest. Her cheeks flamed as she thought of the way he held her hand. So tenderly. She went to turn around but was enveloped into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Came Draco Malfoy's voice. He stood there silently as he held her.

"For what you saved my life,"

"For everything. From always calling you that horrid name. For putting you down, and for putting you through—that…" He buried himself in her neck. "You didn't deserve any of that… I'm so sorry, love."

Hermione still stood silent and unmoving. She didn't know how to react. When suddenly they both heard rustling and both looked in that direction. There stood Ronald Weasly. Completely dumbfounded, and angry.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"


End file.
